10 songs
by Nigaki
Summary: Po prostu 10 miniaturek napisanych podczas słuchania 10 piosenek. SLASH, Gibbs/DiNozzo.


**1. b.y.o.b. by System Of a Down(4:17)**

Tony stał w bezpiecznej odległości i obserwował, jak Gibbs z łatwością rozprawia się z młodymi rekrutami agencji. Nawet się przy tym nie męczył, choć był od nich starszy prawie o 20 lat. Nie ważne, jak pewni siebie byli, gdy tylko wchodzili na matę, tracili tę pewność w mgnieniu oka. Równie szybko padali też na samą matę, unieruchomieni przez Gibbsa. Jeszcze godzinę temu wszyscy przechwalali się, że szybko pokonają tego „niedołężnego staruszka". Przeliczyli się i to bardzo. Ten, który to powiedział, pierwszy poszedł na odstrzał i od razu odwołał swoje słowa. Wolał nie ryzykować jakichkolwiek urazów.

Tony był dumny z szefa, choć sam też nie potrafił go pokonać.

**2. Anything She Does by Genesis(4:09)**

Poznała go w barze i bawili się świetnie. Wymienili się numerami telefonu, a on obiecał, że zadzwoni. Nie zadzwonił ani nie odbierał od niej telefonów. Nie wiedziała czemu. Nie zrobiła nic złego, nie obraziła go w żaden sposób, a on wydawał się lubić ich randkę. Czyżby wszystko to robił dla zabawy? Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Był przystojny, czarujący i zabawny, nie dostrzegała, by kłamał, a znała się na tym. Jeśli nie spodobała się mu, czemu nie powiedział tego wcześniej? Nic z tego nie rozumiała.

Wtedy zobaczyła go w tym samym barze. Spodziewała się, że jeśli znowu go spotka, to z inną dziewczyną, ale on siedział z mężczyzną. Z równie przystojnym mężczyzną, co on sam. I bynajmniej nie patrzyli na siebie, jak przyjaciele. Teraz rozumiała. Wszystko rozumiała.

**3. Trapped Under Ice by Metallica(4:05)**

McGee nigdy nie miał klaustrofobii. Pewnie dlatego, że jako dziecko chował się w ciemnych i ciasnych miejscach, by pobyć sam na sam z myślami. Jednak teraz, gdy był zamknięty w małej przestrzeni windy, czuł się nieswojo. Nie dlatego, że winda stanęła między piętrami i nie było prądu. Czuł się nieswojo, bo nie był tu sam. Nie, nie był tu z kimś niebezpiecznym. Był tu jego szef i współpracownik Tony. Czemu więc nie czuł się komfortowo? Bo tych dwóch, wydawało się go w ogóle nie zauważać. Zachowywali się, jakby go tu nie było.

McGee nie od dziś wiedział, że jego szef i przyjaciel mają się ku sobie, ale co innego wiedza, a co innego być przy tym! Że też musiał wejść za nimi, że też nie mógł poczekać.

Choć nie widział ich w ciemności, to wiedział, że stoją blisko siebie i się całują.

Ugh, czemu był taki niecierpliwy?

**4. Beneath The Surface by Dream Theater(5:26) **

Nigdy nie żałowali swoich decyzji. Nigdy. Ale wtedy nadeszły święta. Obaj spędzali je samotnie, Tony w swoim apartamencie oglądając film przy piwie i przekąskach, a Gibbs przy budowie łodzi.

Śnieg padał od kilku godzin, ulice były już nim całkiem pokryte, a oni czuli się samotni jak nigdy.

Tony wyłączył telewizor i spojrzał w sufit. Był strasznym głupcem. Dotąd nie żałował, ale teraz zaczął.

Gibbs wyciągnął z szuflady w piwnicy zdjęcie. Z uśmiechem spojrzał w oczy roześmianej dziewczynki i pięknej kobiety na fotografii. Tęsknił za nimi, ale jeszcze bardziej tęsknił za Tonym. Żałował jak nigdy.

Obaj ubrali się i wyszli na zimno. Spotkali się w opustoszałym parku. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy, wiedząc, co chcą sobie przekazać.

Gibbs pierwszy przeprosił, potem Tony. Wreszcie ból zniknął, a oni wrócili do domu, razem, nie czując żalu i samotności.

**5. Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy by Queen(2:57)**

Tony był najbardziej seksownym mężczyzną, jakiego znał. A znał ich wielu i równie wielu widział nago, ale żaden z nich nie umywał się do jego starszego agenta. Wszystko, poczynając od twarzy, na której zawsze gościł ten wspaniały uśmiech, a kończąc na stopach, było dla niego doskonałe. Mógł powiedzieć bez żadnego zakłamania, że Tony wręcz został stworzony do podziwiania... i kochania.

I pomyśleć, że ten mężczyzna był tylko jego. Nikt inny nie mógł go dotknąć i miał dowody, by to potwierdzić. To było lepsze niż wygrana na loterii.

- Dziś u ciebie? – zapytał Tony. Znowu uśmiechał się w ten cudowny, podniecający sposób.

- Z tobą? Zawsze.

**6. Stop Loving You by TOTO(4:29)**

Nigdy nie kochał nikogo tak jak swojego szefa. Ba, do pewnego momentu nawet nie wierzył w miłość, a wszystkie te opowieści o poświęceniu dla ukochanej osoby traktował z przymrużeniem oka. Zupełnie jak bajki, której opowiada się dzieciom, by uwierzyły, że dobro zawsze zwycięża. Ale tak jak dobro nie zawsze zwyciężało, tak i miłość nie była zawsze różowa. Dla niego los był łaskawy. Trafił mu się najwspanialszy mężczyzna na świecie, który nie zamierzał go nigdy zostawić. Był tego pewny, bo nigdy mu nie skłamał.

On też nie zamierzał odejść. Dawno nie czuł się tak szczęśliwy. Samo przebywanie z nim było jak stan nirwany. Po prostu czysta rozkosz! Kochał i był kochany, czego mógł więcej chcieć? Pieniędzy? Miał ich dostatecznie dużo. Przyjaciół? Miał najlepszych na świecie. Dobrą pracę? To samo. Szczęście? Je też posiadał, właśnie dzięki miłości.

Nie sądził, by ta miłość kiedyś wygasła, wprost przeciwnie, rosła z każdym dniem coraz bardziej i nie miał zamiaru z tego powodu wybrzydzać. W końcu, miłość to najwspanialsze uczucie na świecie.

**7. I can't stop by The Tribe(3:01)**

Jakie to było irytujące! Ile można myśleć o tym samym, zastanawiał się co noc, gdy znów nie mógł zasnąć. To było chore, miał obsesję, a najgorsze było to, że nie pomógłby na to żaden psycholog. Musiał spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy, zakochał się i to bardzo. Zastanawiał się, kiedy to się stało, nie pamiętał tego momentu. Po prostu przyszedł jednego dnia do pracy, spojrzał na swojego szefa zaczytanego w dokumentach i popijającego kawę, i wtedy cichutki głosik powiedział mu: kochasz go!

Teraz głosik stał się głośniejszy i chyba używał megafonu, by krzyczeć mu wciąż w kółko to samo zdanie: kochasz go, kochasz go, kochasz go!

- Może powinienem mu powiedzieć?

Tak, powiedz mu!

- Wyśmieje mnie.

Powiedz mu, on też cię kocha! Powiedz!

Powiedział następnego dnia, cały zdenerwowany. Głos ucichł, na dobre, a on mógł wreszcie zasnąć, z Gibbsem śpiącym obok niego w jednym łóżku.

Mówiłem!

**8. Heaven And Hell by Black Sabbath(6:55)**

Nie kłócili się często, ale gdy już do tego dochodziło, lepiej było nie przebywać w pobliżu. Zwłaszcza, gdy nie wiedziało się, do czego są zdolni. Na szczęście ich przyjaciele wiedzieli i zawsze byli świadkami kłótni.

Zaczęło się niewinnie, do Gibbsa przyjechała w odwiedziny stara znajoma. RUDOWŁOSA znajoma. Tony'ego momentalnie trafił szlag, gdy zobaczył, jak swobodnie się zachowywali w swojej obecności. Tylko znajomi, tak?

Tego dnia, nocował u Tima, bo Gibbs nie chciał wyjawiać znajomej, że są razem. Przez całą noc, Tony nie mógł się wyzbyć myśli, że podczas gdy on gra w gry komputerowe z McGee, Gibbs i ta baba uprawiają razem seks. W tym samym łóżku, w którym oni obaj kochali się niemal co noc.

Następnego dnia, było już tylko gorzej. Ruda za dużo zaczęła sobie pozwalać, więc Tony chciał ją trochę utemperować. I wtedy się zaczęło. Gibbs się wtrącił i rozgorzała kłótnia. W biurze natychmiast zaroiło się od gapiów. Walka dwóch najlepszych agentów, to było niezwykłe wydarzenie. Pojawił się też Ducky z Abby, oboje starali się uspokoić przyjaciół. Bez skutku. Krzyczeli na siebie coraz głośniej, aż wreszcie Tony wykrzyczał, o co mu chodzi. W biurze zapadła cisza, dopiero znajoma Gibbsa ją przerwała, na spokojnie tłumacząc Tony'emu, że jego obawy są bezpodstawne.

Po wyjaśnieniach, Tony czuł się jak głupek. Przeprosili się nawzajem z Gibbsem i uzgodnili, że tej nocy, Ruda może spać w hotelu.

**9. Forbidden Friendship by John Powell(4:11)**

Gdy zaczęli się spotykać, wiedzieli, w co się pakują. Uzgodnili wtedy zasady, których musieli przestrzegać. Jeden błąd i kariera ich obu mogła się skończyć w mgnieniu oka. Mimo to, nie potrafili przestać, nie mogli. To było zbyt silne od nich.

Nikt nie zauważył różnicy w ich zachowaniu, a o ich związku wiedzieli tylko Abby i Ducky, dwoje najbardziej zaufanych przyjaciół. Ufali McGee i Kate, ale oni nie mogli dotrzymać tajemnicy. Wygadaliby się prędzej czy później, a na to nie mogli sobie pozwolić. Ich praca i reputacja wisiały na włosku każdego dnia, kiedy pracowali razem i każdej nocy, którą spędzali ze sobą. Ktoś mógł im zrobić zdjęcie, nagrać ich, a wtedy już nigdy by się nie zobaczyli. Nigdy.

Mim to, wciąż nie mogli przestać. Nie chcieli przestać.

**10. Paint It Black by The Rolling Stones(3:42)**

Noc była ich ulubioną porą. Wtedy siadali razem w ciepłym domu, przy pizzy i zimnym piwie, razem oglądając filmy. Tony cały czas paplał o aktorach, efektach specjalnych i o fabule. A Gibbs słuchał, nie tyle sensu, co samego głosu kochanka. Kochał jego brzmienie, ale jeszcze bardziej kochał go w połączeniu z ekscytacją Tony'ego, który zobaczył ulubioną scenę w filmie.

Codziennie oglądali co innego, zwykle filmy akcji, ale czasem też dramaty, komedie i horrory. Wtedy Gibbs odkrył, że jego kochanek nieco popada w paranoję przy tych ostatnich. Nie krzyczał i nie chował się pod koc, jak niektóre dziewczyny, po prostu każdy dźwięk zwracał jego uwagę. Na swój sposób było to zabawne i przyjemne. Ale z drugiej strony, wszystko, co było związane z Tonym, było dla Gibbsa przyjemne. Nawet oglądanie filmów, których nie lubił i nie zamierzał polubić. Zamierzał je jednak oglądać, dla śmiechu Tony'ego i jego radości przy tym.


End file.
